IF PERCY JACKSON HAD A SISTER?
by TheBlueJellyBean
Summary: Faye Jackson discovers a very great secret but at what cost? she will lose her mortal life as well as adopted parents, to find her long lost brother who she has happy memories of as a small child.
1. Yancy academy

My earliest memory is my brother's face.

His scruffy black hair, his sea green eyes. That was when I was 1, though, most people can't remember that far back, but I can. My brother was 14 then. My name is Faye Jackson, because for some reason my mum, sally Jackson, wanted to keep her maiden name so my dad Paul is also a Jackson now. After my 1st birthday, my brother left and hasn't come back since. I don't know where he went but I think my mum does and I always here her crying at night. I'm in 6th grade at yancy academy, my 3rd school so far. I'm diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD so school has always been hard and it makes it Evan worse at Yancy because my brother was expelled from there for being in too many fights and every one expects me to have the same kind of reputation. I can't remember what my brother's name is but it was something like peter, Evan if I ever found him he'd be like, 18 now?

So basically that's my introduction but lets get to the good bit eh?

It all went wrong on Tuesday.

I left the house and waited at the bus station for my friend Gideon. He was crippled so I always helped him on the way to school.

He appeared at the station on time, but something was wrong, he kept glancing around as if looking for possible frets so I said,

"Gid, what the heck are you looking at?"

"What?" he said staring at me nervously "I'm not looking at anything!"

I decided not to argue because it was pointless.

When we arrived at school, I noticed our Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, was acting similarly.

It was sooo boring in School that I fell asleep in every single lesson, and then woken up and lectured about being exactly like my brother and given a detention.

It got no better in those 6 detentions I was meant to have at the same time, because a letter came from Dad saying I had to board at Yancy over Christmas because he was wrapped up in work.

It was no surprise because my Dad was an English teacher and normally spent Christmas on school trips with his class, but I always had to get hopeful or there'd be nothing to look forward to!

When I got to my dormitory I sunk onto my bed, not noticing the other girls giggling and saying, "ooh Faye's parents don't want her again? Oh how sad!"

I tried not to punch them in there smug little faces…again or ill get expelled and my dad will have to find me yet another school to go to!

"Go prance around your mansions!" I shouted then covered my head with my pillow.

The only person who understood me was Gideon, he'd always left schools with me, I don't know why but if I got expelled he'd cause havoc and get himself expelled to be with me the following year.

He was soo good at every thing in school so I could hardly bare it when he purposely snuck into the teachers lounge and stole all the cokes in the fridge, and purposely got himself caught last year!

I'd managed to stay at Yancy 1 and a half years now and thought I'd at least be able to go live with mum over the holidays!

The next day I watched every one including Gideon packing to go home for Christmas, they all had rich families who owned beach houses in Florida, where as I got into this school by scholarship. I may be dyslexic and ADHD but I'm top of my class at almost every thing (apart from PE)

I waved good bye and watched Gid walk out the front gate then retreated to the library to clear my head.

Only one other person stayed at Yancy over Christmas and that was bonnie. Her parents had gone on a cruise around the Caribbean and left her here I tried talking to her but when ever I went over and said _'hi bonnie what are you doing?'_ she'd pick up her stuff and walk away. What was her problem?

I was sat down in my empty dormitory reading ' _the tales of Hercules'_ for Latin class, when I heard a knock at my window.

Wondered over to it and stared into the setting sky. Nothing. Must have been my imagination I told myself before returning to my book. _Tap tap tap!_ There it was again. I pushed open the window and stuck out my head.

Suddenly something hit the back of my head and I fell. My hands grabbed the nearest ledge and I hung for a millisecond until I heard a rasping noise.

 _Daughter of wisdom_ it said _we meet at last_ It sounded male but not human.

"Who are you?" I screamed

 _The time isn't right for you to know little hero!_

I scrambled on top of the ledge and stood, not daring to look down

"Leave me alone!" I shouted into the darkness

A gust of strong wind flowed from every direction and knocked me off my feet sending me falling again. I grabbed another ledge and held on with all my might. If I fell from here there was no way I would survive

 _Your brother wouldn't want me to let you fall!_

"You know my brother?" dread poured through my body, he was alive? Where was he?


	2. chapter 2 the boy in the sky

_Hmm...I think ill make you suffer_

At those words the wind picked up again and lightning flashed, hitting the ledge and smashing the bricks. The wind was getting stronger and I was barely holding on now.

Another flash of lightning and my hand slipped sending me falling at top speed to the ground bellow

I heard laughter from all around me. Who was this man? What was this man?

I couldn't stop to think though as all the thoughts running through my head at that moment was ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh and AHHHHHHHH!

You know the story of when you're about to die your life memories flash before you eyes, whell that's what was happening.

I saw my brothers smile, the day I got the scar on my arm, and then an image I'd never seen before, a man with a blue suit with moving clouds drifting across his chest. He was laughing hysterically, he was also, flying?

I closed my eyes as I saw the ground getting closer and closer until I stopped falling, was I dead? No, I opened my eyes and saw a boy with white-blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky, holding me in his arms, at first I thought id fallen on him but then I realised we where floating high above the ground.

"Who?" I started to say but I gave up mid sentence because I was exhausted

"do you fall out of windows ten stories high often?" he said with a little laugh

"not usually" I managed

"well, luckily me and piper where warned what was happening before any thing more serious happened"

"Whose piper? What do you mean _more_ serious!"

"Ill tell you later" he whispered before I passed out in his arms

when I awoke I was lying on the grass out side the front gate of Yancy academy, the blonde boy and a girl sat over me, feeding me a yellow liquid which tasted like my mums blue chocolate chip cookies (the fact there blue is a long story) the girl had tanned skin and light brown hair with a kind smile on her face. a long braid ran through her hair, capped of with an eagle feather.

"I'm Jason, and this is piper, now you know who we are, who are you?"

"Oh thank the gods you got my message" said a familiar voice. It was Gideon, with Mr. Brunner.

"Gid!" I shouted trying to get up but stumbling back onto the ground again

"Faye!" he shouted running to me.

"Thank Zeus your alright!"

"Zues? Isn't he like that Greek god?" I asked puzzled

Gideon dismissed the question and turned to Jason and piper

"This is Faye Jackson." He exclaimed

"Jackson huh? Whose your parents?"

"uh, sally and Paul Jackson"

Piper stared at me intently, then said

"Strange, Percy will want to hear about this, what exactly happened Faye?"

I recounted what happed with the tapping at the window and the voice that sent me falling almost to my death.

Once I was done Mr. Brunner was the first to speak.

"This is not good, we must get you to camp."

"What camp? What about my parents?"

"first you must know that they are not you real parents"

"Yes they are! You don't even know them!" I shouted, how could he suggest that they we'rnt?

"I will explain when we get to camp" Piper said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I didn't want to but I went with them to this camp they where talking about which was apparently actually in long island.


	3. Gideon loses his pants?

Chapter 3 Gideon loses his pants!

Mr. Brunner, Jason, Piper and Gid led the way to a small ally way of to the right of my apartment and threw a large gold coin into the road.

Mr. Brunner whispered something and looked at the sky. A thew seconds later a thick sheet of mist rose from the tarmac, it formed the shape of a new York cab, but instead of being yellow, it was grey as if it had been woven from smoke. 3 women pulled down the taxi window and said. "Exact change please"

It took me a moment to realize that the woman where all completely blind, like they had no eyes!

Gideon mumbled something under his breath as we climbed into the back of the cab. I didn't really think that 3 blind women should be driving a cab but then I realized, a cab made from smoke shouldn't really arise from the road when you throw in a coin.

"There blind!" Gideon squeaked as they turned to face us

"Oh, long island please girls, no Gideon they have 1 eye" he said placing a pouch full of more of those gold coins.

"Wait 1 eye each or-?" I asked

"Oh, no no they have 1 eye between the 3 of them." My Latin teacher said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"yes 1 eye!" said the lady driving

"Mmm and also 1 tooth!" said the 1 on the left.

"Talking about eyes, ITS MY TURN!" said the one in the middle

"No you had it last time anger!"

"No, that wa-" the one driving said before being cut off by Mr. Brunner shouting

"EYE on the road!" as the car swerved about throwing us around in the back.

"Chiron are we going to stop to pick up Annabeth?" Piper said once she regained her balance.

"Huh, oh yes we are lady's can you stop here please" Mr. Brunner said

"Wait whose Chiron?" I asked confused

"Me" Mr. Brunner said

"No, your Mr. Brunner my Latin teacher!" I said, very confused

"Ah, well no that was my under cover role, Faye. My real name is Chiron, Trainer of demi-gods all over the world!"

"Demi-What?" I said extremely confused.

Gideon looked at me in a _tell you later_ kind of way so I stopped talking as the cab skidded to a halt.

We had arrived out side an ally way, a little like the one back by my apartment and a girl walked towards us, she looked around 18 years old with honey blond hair and grey eyes almost exactly like mine. We could have been sisters.

She squeezed in the back of the cab making it 2 people per seat.

"Whose this?" she said regarding me curiously.

"Annabeth, this is Faye Jackson, Faye this is Annabeth chase." Jason said lazily

"Jackson huh? Whose your parents?"

Why did every one ask me this!

"Sally Jackson and Paul Jackson!" I said impatiently

"Actually those are her adopted parents, we don't know who her _real_ parents are." Piper said squeakily as Gideon was sitting on her and her face was pressed against the window.

"Oh, does Percy know?"

"No." Mr. Brunner-Chiron puffed, as he too was struggling to fit because, he was in huge trousers which where bagging and getting caught in _everything_.

Annabeth looked at Jason and Piper and they seemed to have a whole conversation with one look

"It's too crowded!" Gideon shouted and…..PULLED HIS PANTS DOWN?

"Gid!" I shrieked "what the heck!" but then I saw that where human legs should be, there was big hairy donkey legs

"YOUR HALF DONKEY!"

"Half _goat_ and yes I am a satyr! Is any one else noticing how much she resembles her brother?"

"Wait you know my brother? Oh my God! Is he ok where the heck did he go!"

"Ill explain later" they all said as one.


	4. camp half blood

Faye Jackson 4

Chapter 4 camp half-blood

Camp half-blood was breath taking.

One look at it and I could stay there forever, only from the hill you could see the thick meadows of strawberry's and the amazing valleys of cabins, archery ranges and fields.

A large pine tree stood on the hill, which descended to the camp; they called it Thalia's pine because apparently it used to be a girl! I know how more strange can this place get!

Apparently a lot more strange.

I walked down the hill accompanied by Annabeth, who told me all about the camp and a lot of other strange things.

By the time we got to the large house apparently called the 'big house' she'd told me that the Greek gods, from those old legends where real! And here's the crazy part, LIVING IN AMERICA!

We walked up to the big blue house, right round to the back porch.

A man wearing shorts and a very loud t-shirt sat at a table with a satyr, like Gideon. They where playing some sort of board game, and when we strode up to him they sighed and looked up at us.

"Chiron, _this_ is the big course you had to leave camp for?" he sneered looking me up and down.

"Excuse me!" I said

"Faye this is not the time for sass" Chiron-Mr. Brunner smiled at me then turned to the man at the table.

"Dionysus, you have _got_ to mind your manors!" he said

"Wait, Dionysus? Isn't he the wine dude?"

"WINE DUDE?" Dionysus shouted his face going slightly purple "WHY YOU-wait isn't that what _Jackson_ says!"

Jason nudged me and I quickly apologised, because I knew what this guy could do.

"Come, Faye. Piper and I will show you around while the guys have a little chat." Annabeth said steering me away before the wine dude turned me into a dolphin (he's known for that)

She showed me around the camp pointing out certain things like.

"That spot is great for a view"

I wasn't really listening until I walked straight into a boy heading in for supper.

"So sorry!" I said dusting dirt of my T-shirt. When I looked up I had to double take. This boy had hair as black as charcoal, eyes as green as the sea, and a faintly familiar smile.

He looked at me, my eyes, my hair, then hugged me so tightly I couldn't breath.

"F-F-Faye!" he shouted holding me close.

"P-P-Percy I-its really you?" I mumbled UN able to believe what I was seeing. My brother. After 10 whole years

"Percy, WHERE IN THE NAME OF ZUES HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I shouted stepping back.

"Faye I wanted to stay I really did-"

"Faye your brother saved the world! Twice!" Piper said butting in

"Yes but not with out Annabeth. Oh and the others of course!" Percy said, kissing Annabeth on the cheek.

I was so happy I forgot about mum, and dad.

"Wait so, if I'm a Demi-God which one of my parents is false?"

"Both" Percy told me taking me by the hand and slipping the diamond ring off my finger. " _This_ was given to you by your real mother." He then pressed against the ruby necklace hanging around my neck "And _this_ was given to you by your real Father. You arrived on our doorstep in a basket. We do not know your parents." I took in his words carefully, going over them in my head, I missed his sweet voice so much I could have cried, but I stayed strong for Percy's sake.

At that moment Gideon and Jason marched towards us.

"Did I miss something?" Gideon asked chewing on a coke can?

"Um no" I lied.

I took back my ring and sipped it back onto my finger. "where will I sleep?" I asked changing the conversation.

"Cabin 11, they take all new comers" Jason said before walking away with Piper in his arms.

"Ok." I said cheerfully "lead the way!"


	5. The truth is told

Faye Jackson

Chapter 5 the truth is told!

Cabin 11 was probably the most old camp cabin looking cabin, all the others had patterns or something different depending on the god it belonged to.

I still found it hard to believe that gods really still existed, but I was seeing it in front of my eyes so it was kinda hard _not_ to believe it.

Cabin 11 belonged to Hermes, god of travelling, thieves, communication, and a bunch of other stuff. (basicly the jack-of-all-trades)

The cabin counsellors, Connor and Travis Stoll showed me to my bed. Or what they call bed, what I call sleeping bag on the crowded floor.

It was so crowded there was barley space for me, but they found a tiny spot in the corner.

After I put my sleeping bag down I followed the rest of the campers to supper in the dining pavilion.

Sitting down next to the Stoll I received my food. When I looked down at my plate, I realised it was barbeque, or salad. I had always been a pick eater so I didn't eat one bite, I hated BBQ and I loath enchiladas, salad, or pretty much any thing they had.

I told my cup I wanted blue cherry coke.

(Don't ask why it was blue long story including my mum)

I hoped that tomorrow we would have something different.

I had to sacrifice some of my food to gods like every one else, so I got up and tipped my whole plate into the fire and whispered

"if your out there, who ever you are take my offering." Once I was done the smoke parted in 4 different ways.

I presumed it meant that the gods all wanted a little of my BBQ.

After dinner we sang camp songs around the fire, then Dionysus the wine dude stood up and half-heartedly made a toast. Then reminded every one he only had 40 years left of being here.

Chiron also stood up.

"Listen up folks, we have a new camper to day, stand up Faye Jackson, I hope you will make her feel welcome here."

I stood and to my utter surprise, not, every one stared at me intently. Wow I feel really welcome (my sarcastic face)

"Regular, or undetermined?" shouted an Apollo camper.

"Undetermined." Percy said standing up.

I had no idea what that means but a thew seconds later Percy changed his choice of worlds and mumbled

"I stand corrected."

Every one gasped.

"what?" I asked. They where staring at something above my head, so I looked up and gasped. Light was protruding off 4 simbles.

A lightning bolt

Two golden rings

A red fiery owl

And a sea green trident.

Chiron suddenly pulled of his trousers and reviled the body of a horse, what the heck? Now there's magic trousers that hide a horses body?

"This is not good" he whispered then bowed. Every one else followed his lead.

"All hail, Faye Jackson daughter of….uh?" he shouted

"Zeus! And Hera and Athena and Poseidon!"

"how is that possible?" Jason the kid from before said standing up.

"ill tell you how." A new voice boomed from the darkness.

"I am Zeus god of the skys!" it said and a huge rally of gasping and bowing broke out between every one, well every one but Percy.

"well sky boy? HOW!" Percy shouted

"Percy!" Chiron demanded

Zeus came out of the shadows and sneered at Percy, then smiled at me.

"this is how, you where born to me and Hera, as a god. But then a huge gust of wind, more powerful than what I could construct picked you up out of my arms and swept you off mount Olympus.

And as much as I don't like my Brother Poseidon, I can never repay him after he guided you to the ground softly in a bubble of water, where Athena caught you. After then a bit of there DNA was running in your veins forever, they are your protectors, and I am your Father!" Zues proclaimed this as if daring any one to object.

"Wait so is she immortal?" Piper asked

"No, because Hera thought it would be better for her if she was brought up as a demi god."


	6. capture the flag

Capture the flag

They didn't know which cabin to put me in, and they didn't want to offend any of the gods, so they made plans for another small cabin in the woods.

But until that had been made, I switched between cabins every night. Trust me it was a nightmare!

At the campfire 2 nights after I was claimed, Chiron announced that the next capture the flag game would be that night. I had no time to prepare!

The centaur swiped his hand over one of the deserted tables and weapons sprung out from nowhere.

"Faye, your going to need a sword." Jason said, already armoured.

Percy picked his way through the crowd to where Jason was stood and whispered something in his ear before handing me a long celestial bronze sword. It was unbalanced in my hand but I couldn't just refuse it, so I took the weapon and sheaved it in my belt.

I sifted through the armour and none of it fitted me and by the time I found a bronze breastplate small enough, Chiron blew the conch horn and I was whisked away in a crowd of people.

I ran in the opposite direction of the other campers, because I was completely armour less and the only weapon I had was a sword I could barely lift. The trees where getting denser as I Ran, but I kept running because didn't want to bump into any one.

At that moment I charged strait into a boy. I squinted to see who it was but I didn't recognise him.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm terrible at fighting!" I reassured him

"I knew it was a bad time to come when they where scheduled capture the flag" at his last word he ran off into the distance.

I couldn't stop to wonder who he was because I heard a scream from somewhere nearby. Keep moving I told my self as I ran through the bushes.

I looked back and saw a different boy, wearing the same shirt as the last. Not a camp half blood one though.

This guy had red all over his lips, which I hoped was strawberry cool aid. His hair was as black as Percy's and his eyes as red as blood

Advancing towards me, he pulled a dagger from his belt.

I was too stunned to move or speak so I just stood there.

"Where's Jackson!" he shouted so close now I could feel his cold breath on my face.

"Where's Jackson!" he repeated and pressed his knife upon my throat.

"I suppose you mean Percy?" I whispered.

"No, the blonde one!" he shouted.

I felt like my legs where going to collapse, I was the blonde one, but I couldn't let him know that. I felt for my sword and slowly un-sheaved it.

"Oh she's probably in the woods somewhere, or going for the flag." I lied.

The boy growled, he looked around 18, Percy's age what did he want from me?

I quickly drew my sword and swung, but he was already there, he countered and disarmed me.

"Don't play fool with me girl! What are you 12?"

"13." I mumbled. Suddenly I felt anger surging through my veins, I wasn't going to let this guy win!

Lightning crashed down from the sky as I felt a large tug in my gut. I knew what I had to do.

Zeus and Poseidon, water conducts electricity!

The tug in my gut became stronger and a blast of water shot from the ground and engulfed the boy, I then concentrated all my anger to one spot and a huge crash was heard, as 1000 vaults of electricity thundered down on the globe of water. A blast happened so huge I was swept off my feet and sent back about 6 metres.

My sight was blurry but I saw the water wash away and reveal a very wet dazed boy with smoke steaming off his skin.

A bunch of campers came out of the trees and gasped. Percy was one of them. He ran up to where I was lying and hugged me, and then was blasted back, because my body was still surging with energy.

Chiron and Jason came hurtling towards us, Jason holding the flag.

That was the last thing I saw before I completely blacked out.


	7. A betrayal

I woke up in a bunk in the Poseidon cabin. It was dark and I was about to sit up when I heard Percy, walking around muttering to himself.

I closed my eyes again and pretended to still be unconscious. Percy leaned over me and whispered some thing that sounded like:

"Don't worry Faye, once its over ill make sure they don't hurt you." He then pushed open the door and left.

I wasn't just going to let him leave in the middle of the night, He seemed angry but I couldn't tell why.

I pulled on a bronze breastplate, and my uselessly heavy sword and followed my brother out the door. He stumbled nervously glancing back every 5 seconds, so I had to hide behind bushes to avoid his sight.

I followed him all the way to the creek in the forest then hid behind a tree as a group of teenage boys in that familiar black t-shirt came running up the path.

I expected Percy to draw his sword but instead he stood, and let them approach.

"Ah, Jackson I see you received our letter." The boy in the front said.

"Yes, Jack but is it necessary?"

"Of course, the master has requested that it is done by you."

"But why?"

"No questions Jackson! Just action."

The argument went on for about ten minutes; I didn't know what was going on until I saw the boy who attacked me in the midst of the boys, with a smaller boy, the boy who I bumped into before he ran away.

"You will have to prove yourself trust worthy."

"Haven't I already, by letting you in the other night?"

"Not quite."

I suddenly got a bad feeling. Percy had let them into camp on Thursday? How could he!

"What must I do Jack?" Percy asked through gritted teeth

"The Girl."

"NO! You promised you wouldn't hurt her!"

I knew they where talking about me. But I couldn't run.

"I promised, but our master did not, he has requested she is brought to him. Fetch her and bring her here!"

"NO! I wont!"

"Might I remind you about your promise?" the boy who attacked me stepped forward. He had large electric marks running down his cheeks.

"Percy! Bring us Faye Jackson or you will pay!"

Percy turned and began to walk back to the cabins when I ran out from behind the tree. I could hardly breath because I was full of rage. HOW COULD PERCY JACKSON BETRAY HIS OWN CAMP?

"How could you?" I shouted.

"The girl! Seize her!" the one called Jack shouted!

"NO! I can't believe you would turn on your friends, and FAMILY!" I screamed not caring if I wake up every one in the whole camp.

"They are _not_ my friends! They don't care! They don't know how it feels to be repeatedly used!" Percy shrieked back.

I broke down in tears and ran back to the Poseidon cabin, not daring to look back. I flung open the door and pulled a new set of clothes into my denim rucksack and stormed over to my desk. I had just enough time to write a note to Chiron. It read:

 _Do not trust the son of the sea!_

I ripped up the picture of my brother that I always kept in my pocket, laid it on my bed with the note then dashed off. A crowd of campers had come to see what was going on.

"There's a note on my bed, don't go in the forest there is an enemy camp up there…And…Percy" I shouted as I raced off up the hill.

"Wait Faye!" Jason called.

I didn't wait I ran faster, I was over the property line, not stopping until the camp was out of sight.

Resting by a tree in the woods I wiped the tears from my eyes and fell asleep.

Of course demi-gods never have normal dreams, at first I was standing atop a mountain.

 _The sky is stirring_ said a voice.

 _And you will help it rise!_

"What do you mean?" I shouted. The seen changed, it seamed I was in a large cavern with only candlelight to keep the warmth.

 _It is in the prophecy_

"What prophecy?"

Wind was stirring around me, pushing me around.

 _The girl born to four not two,_

 _Will Go on a mission, the sky must brew._

 _There shall be 2 camps, 1 master_

 _Race to see who gets there faster._

"I've never heard of that prophecy!"

 _you will soon no wake!_


	8. I had serious writers block don't judge

**I had serious writers block so I'm sorry if this is a bit rubbish.**

On the run.

When I awoke, I was where I fell asleep, thank goodness. But I almost had a heart attack when I saw the boy sitting next to me, trying to make a campfire.

"Who are you?" I asked sitting up strait.

"I'm Felix"

He rummaged through a backpack and brought out a radio. "You talk in your sleep you know. You where saying something about a prophecy."

"Why are you here?" He didn't answer; he just switched on the radio and listened.

"Look, its real nice for some company, but I need to be going." I got to my feet and pulled my backpack onto my shoulder.

"Look, My mum asked me to go with you so that's what I'm doing ok?"

"Who is your mum?"

"Athena." I stared at him, trying to find out if I'd ever seen him at camp before but like he was reading my thoughts he said: "No I didn't go to your camp, I go to camp Ouranos, or at least…I did."

"Ouranos? Wasn't he that dude who got chopped into pieces by kronos?"

"Yes. But only his human form died and he has constructed his followers, like my brother, to find the pieces of his body, which should be in a box somewhere in the ocean and put him back together."

"You where that person I bumped into in the woods weren't you?" I asked finally realizing where I'd seen him before

"Yes and that guy you awesomely struck with lightning is my brother."

I took a deep breath in and thought about what I as hearing, there was a 3rd camp? Camp Ouranos? Ruled by Ouranos' Godly form? No way.

"What has Percy got to do with all this? And…me?" I asked, pulling my backpack off my shoulder, and slumping down next to Felix.

"Perseus Jackson Impressed Ouranos when he and his friends defeated Gaia. He Found out Percy was the most driven by emotions and could control him easiest. He wants Percy on his side when it comes to the war."

"What war?" Fear clearly ran in His eye, but he pressed on.

"The war between our 2 camps, you know what I'm talking about, I know he read your dreams."

"And why does he want Percy to bring _me_ to them, I'm hardly strong and powerful." I hugged my knees for warmth, wishing I'd brought a jacket or blanket.

"That's what he thought. His original plan was to kill you, before you knew about you true identity. But someone caught you as you fell."

"That was Ouranos? That man?"

"Yes, the second time and the first."

"First and second?"

"You remember the second, it happened only last week, but the first happened way back at your birth on Olympus, I don't really now what happened but I know he failed." Felix looked up at the skys, as if someone was going to punish him for telling me all this.

"But anyway," He said, "His plan failed there, so he instructed Percy to let them in during capture the flag and seek you out, kill you, and return with Percy Jackson."

"And they didn't because?"

"Your well freaking strong dude! Now he wants you on his side to! He also kind of learned your parentage, 4 gods is kind of awesome!"

"I've been told. Well thanks for the chat but I must be off." I replace the backpack on my shoulder and headed off down the road.

"Wait! I need to go with you!"

"NO! I'm going where ever I'm going on my own, perhaps the roman camp everyone talks about." I pondered, ignoring Felix, who was running up behind me, and soon beside me.

"Please! I have to prove to Mom I am not with Ouranos anymore!"

I turned and looked at him, he was small and had Short untamed brown hair.

"How old are you?"

"12."

"No you can't be, I'm 12 and you are way tiny!" I laughed.

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding, fine you can come along, but I don't know where we're going."

"YAYAYYAYAY!" He shouted.

I took one last look at the hill that went of to amp half-blood, and turned back and headed down the road. I re-thought the prophecy in my head.

A demi-god born to 4 not 2,

must go on a quest, the sky will brew.

2 demigod camps, 1 master.

Race to see who gets there faster.

It didn't make sense! 'A demi-god born to 4 not 2' that obviously meant me. 'must go on a quest, the sky will brew' sky being Ouranos. '2 demi-god camps 1 master.' That must be camp half-blood, and camp Ouranos. But race to see who gets where faster? Then it dawned on me.

Race to find the body of Ouranos.


	9. medusa returns?

"Where would it be?" I asked, as we walked down the abandoned street.

"What?" Felix mumbled, stuffing his face with a Cheese burger we had recently got from a McDonalds, I wasn't hungry, so I'd spent our long taxi ride here, watching Him chew away while thinking deeply about the prophecy.

"Ouranos' body of course!" I yelled, annoyed because the boy I had to work with was a complete nark.

"Wait! You're not seriously considering looking for Ouranos? That's way to dangerous." I hadn't told him about the prophecy yet because I wasn't sure I wanted too, I barely knew this kid and he had previously been in a gang of teenagers who wanted to kill me.

"Of course I'm serious! If it gets into the wrong hands, the whole of Olympus will be screwed. The 3rd Titan war, as I expect that if Ouranos does be re-constructed, he will likely win over his children and do the same a Gaia did last year! Except we're talking KING OF TITANS!" I felt sorry for shouting at the kid, but all the responsibility I'd gained over the previous month was truly stressful.

"Oh." He said weakly, "But why you? Surely a more experienced camp member could do it, like…Jason! I've heard all about him!"

"Yeh, he's great, but do you see him around anywhere?" I almost fainted when I turned to see Jason Grace, dressed in a camp-half-blood T-shirt and jeans, stood at the statue-scattered driveway of Aunty Em's Garden emporium. Annabeth, the girl who had joined us on the way to CHB, stood next to him. And next to her…

"GIDEON!" my best friend from Yancy academy, ran towards us, but stopped at the sight of Felix.

"Whose he?" He asked.

"Tell you later." I shouted joyfully, embracing my best friend in a long hug.

"Faye, Percy is…Gone." Annabeth stuttered.

"Uh…I know that." I said awkwardly, as this must be really hard for my brothers girlfriend, this wouldn't be the first time they were parted.

"He promised, we would always be together!" she looked up ate the neon shop sign for the garden emporium and broke down in sobs.

"I remember this place." Gideon said.

"Wait what?" I asked, confused, as it was Grover, the cloven elders counsellor who had visited this place with my brother and annabeth.

"Oh right." He moved towards me, "My names not Gideon, it's Grover Underwood, but I couldn't tell you that encase you remembered me being with Percy."

I took a step back. "But your…12 right?" I asked slightly overwhelmed.

"No I'm actually 35, 26 when I met Percy."

"Uh," Felix cut in. "would someone mind explaining what's going on?" suddenly, my ears filled with the soft sound of hissing. Annabeth looked at 'Grover' fearfully and asked:

"How long has it been?"

"8." We looked around frantically for the source of the noise. Felix's face went green, and his eyes rolled up in his skull as he fainted. I ran to where he fell, grabbing his shoulders before they slammed against the cobbled ground.

"I'll tell you what's going on." A slivering voice echoed around us. "You're all going to die…especially that one!" The voice got fearfully loud, as if it was gust behind the closest tree.

Suddenly annabeth's breath amplified heavily as she looked frantically for the voice.

"No, this isn't good!" Grover yelped, running to annabeths side.

The slithering got louder and louder until it was right in my ears. A shiver ran down my spine, as bated breath battered against my neck.

"This girl smells of _him_." she said with clear disgust.

"Close your eyes Faye!" annabeth screeched, her eyes tight shut along with the others. I rapidly shut my eyes realisation that who stood before me, or rather behind me, was Medusa, who had finally returned from the pits of tatarus.

The slithering got quieter as it stalked up to someone else. And I took a deep breath, but did not relax.

"Why, hello! Annabeth Chase." Medusa Chided cruelly. Oh, no annabeth was in trouble. I opened my eyes, stupidly and looked on as a once beautiful woman, normal from the neck down, but with ghastly snake strewn hair, walked towards Anna.

"Look into my eyes, daughter of Athena!" She screeched, "I think you would look wonderful, with Jacksons sister in my beautiful garden!" Her words made me want to run right up to her and stare intently into her eyes. And at that thought, I started walking up to the retched lady.

She turned quickly at my footsteps, and I closed my eyes tight. What should I do, annabeth was in trouble.

Medusa turned back, by what I could tell, and as I re-opened my eyes, I saw her gloved hands, digging into Anna's face.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. But too late, The snake haired lady moved her hands up to where annabeths eyes where.

"Oh how I wish I could see Athena's stormy grey eyes again, or perhaps I can!" She tore Anna's eyes open, and let her stare intently into her own. At this point I was Fuming! I ran towards annabeth and pulled her away, but before I could, she grabbed my hand and pleaded.

"Find Percy!" Stone glistened up her legs, stunning her to the spot, "I know he's not bad, he wouldn't, he couldn't." The stone was now at her neck, moving down her arms. "Save him!" The stone engulfed her hands, and my hand stayed, linked with hers, unable to remove it.

"NO! Annabeth! You must hold on!" But it was too late; the stone crawled up her neck and cemented her face and hair, trapped in time forever.

Medusa laughed cruelly. "Now, daughter of Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and Athena- Whoa, I'll just stick with Zeus- Its your turn to pay!" She clasped my neck, and me unable to move as my arm was stuck in Anna's, and I wouldn't dare break her.

"No!" I Jason yelled, running towards us, obviously recovered from shock, "You got Anna, but you will NEVER Get Faye!" she threw a golden coin up in the air, and as it descended it elongated into a long Roman sword. But instead of swinging, he pulled a necklace out of his pocket and threw it in my direction.

I caught it with my free hand, and he motioned for me to press the red jewel, which lay in the centre, so I did. Suddenly, it transformed into 2 small knives, which I gripped in 1 hand. Medusa quickly withdrew her hand, scared at the prospect my weapons.

Jason ran up behind her and lunged, the sword pierced her right through the chest, and I slashed with my knife, at her neck. With a clean _Schlock_ , It was gone.


	10. miracle juice!

"Ouch!" Felix sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?" he looked around and realisation dawned on his flushed face.

"Medusa got Annabeth." Jason said sadly, his head down in shame as if it was his fault.

"No, she didn't, she's still alive, just encased in stone!" I said hopefully, my arm still grasped tightly by stone Annabeth's hand. We still hadn't worked out how to get me free without damaging Annabeth.

"Faye's right, but no one has ever recovered from the stone." Grover-Gideon called, picking himself up off the ground, and brushing dirt off his hands. "Even my uncle Ferdinand is here somewhere."

"There has to be a way!" I sobbed.

"And we cant really go anywhere while Faye is trapped like that." Jason took the sword out of my hand and clicked a little button on the side, shrinking it back into a necklace.

"Where did you get it?" I asked curiously, as I kicked Medusa's head into the bush with disgust.

"Zeus…gave it to me and told me I would know when to use it. But when I saw medusa grasp you I knew it was _you_ who was meant to use it." He said half-Heartedly, stroking Annabeth's frozen face with a sigh. "Imagine what would happen if Percy finds out."

"He'll thank us, because we'll save her. He'll thank us." Grover stuttered, shivering in the cold night air.

"I doubt that, after all he did just betray us." I said coldly, anger flooding back into my heart. That guy doesn't have the right to be upset about Annabeth, he betrayed her, will nobody understand that?

"So you say." Jason turned away from me and walked towards Felix. "You should not be here. You where at the capture the flag game I saw you, be gone!" he obviously was effected by Annabeth's condition, I never knew him to be so…so…cold.

"No, he's not one of them." I said pleadingly as Felix looked at me in worry.

"How do you know?"

"Uh..." How did I know, for all we knew he could be one of Ouranos' spies. But then again if he were one of them, he would have taken me when I was sleeping yesterday. "Leave it Jason, just because your angry doesn't mean you must take it out on every one else!" I went to walk up to him, but was stopped, as my arm still attached to the cold stone hand of Annabeth. My thoughts returned to her.

We'd got closer over the month I'd known her; she was like a sister to me. In some ways she _is_ a sister to me. I couldn't let her die, but how to save her?

Her last words replayed in my head; "SAVE HIM!" she had clasped my hand so tightly. What would a daughter of Athena do right now? What would Annabeth do right now? There has to be a way to get her free.

"Look, Faye, it seems the only way to get you out of there is to cut you free." Felix said, watching Jason's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"NO! No way-" I began but Grover-Gideon started to talk over me

"Hold on!" Grover-Gideon shouted, pointing at a satchel at Felix's waist. "What's that in your bag?" Felix looked down into his brown satchel and opened it up; he pulled out a bottle of green liquid. Which, as he touched, it went a bright shade of blue.

"I don't know…I found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago, it looked cool so I kept it." He looked confused that Grover-Gideon had mentioned it.

Jason looked at Grover, realisation dawning on both of their faces. While me and Felix still didn't have a clue what was going on.

'I don't know what it was doing on the side of the road, but thank Zeus you picked it up!" Jason ran and grabbed the bottle out of Felix's hand and tossed it to me, which thankfully I caught with my free hand, having dropped the knives on the floor. "Pour it in her mouth."

I questioned it at first, but I decided to trust him. Annabeth's face was frozen in a look of horror, and her mouth hung open from when she muttered her last dying sentence. I slowly opened the bottle and poured in the now blue liquid.

The reaction was quicker than I had expected, as it dripped down her stone throat, the colour slowly turned from grey to pink. What ever this stuff is it worked!

"What? It's working! Annabeth!" I yelled as her limbs started to go back to their original colour. Jason and Gideon-Grover ran over to us.

"W-what h-happened?" A conscious Annabeth asked, puzzled.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth! You're alright!" Grover Gideon tackled her to the floor in a bear hug. "Don't EVER scare me like that again!"

"Whoa, dude, you sound like Percy." She muttered. "Speaking of him, we have to go! Back to camp! Chiron is worried sick about you Faye! Your more of a trouble maker than my damn boy friend!"

Grover chuckled slightly. I can't imagine what was funny right now, but I ignored it. "No. I've been issued on a quest." I said.

"By whom?" Anna asked.

"By…I…don't actually know. But there's a prophecy and everything." They all looked at me all seriously, except for Felix, who was stuffing the bottle back into his back with a sigh.

"A prophecy? What was it?" Grover asked, finally letting Annabeth get back to her feet and brush herself off.

I took a deep breath and recited what the voice had said in my dream. "The girl born to four not two,

Will Go on a mission, the sky must brew.

There shall be 2 camps, 1 master

Race to see who gets there faster."

"Two camps one master? What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked.

"Ouranos." Replied Felix, who finally joined the group. He had an unfamiliarly serious expression.


End file.
